I am Kira
by Sweet Miscreant
Summary: A LightxL story, L is on the Kira investigation at the highschool and catches the eye of Light:3 Yaoi, a little OOC.. Sorry if it's bad, my first fanfic c:
1. Ryuzaki: You intrigue me

**I don't own Deathnote or any of the characters.. Blah, Blah, Blah.. (Here itis!:D)**

* * *

><p>::I am Kira:<p>

I sit at the farthest back desk in the classroom, quietly taking notes, glancing at the clock every few seconds. _"C'mon… Hurry up, dammit..."_ I think to myself. And despite my constant pleading, time doesn't heed to my desperate wishes and continues ticking at its slow pace. I sigh angrily and hastily scrawl the words from the teacher's almost endless lecture. _"Does this ever end..?"_ And finally, almost magically, the bell rings as I gather my things up quickly and head for the door, as if I have somewhere important to be, though I have no events leading up to the next few hours. _"Thank Kami…_" I smirk and think to myself, _"My Death Note awaits…" _I hurry home, eager to write yet another name in the seemingly insignificant notebook.

I dart into my room, pull the Death Note out of my desk and take a second to admire the white writing on the small black book for a second or two before opening it, revealing its delicate white pages. I write down the names, one after another. Sweaty palms and clammy fingers do not cease the constant scrawl of convict's names quickly with a corresponding time, writing a total of fifty four names until passing out at precisely 3:54 am.

* * *

><p>I walk into the classroom the next day, uncommonly late and am surprised to see a new face in my seat. For a brief second, I stare at the stranger, my eyes quickly examining his black messy hair, standing up to no avail, white long-sleeved t-shirt, baggy jeans and dark eyes that capture mine for concise moment in time. I blink several times, in a failed attempt to advert my eyes from the baffling individual. I sit at the only other empty seat next to him, pull a notebook and pencil from my backpack and quickly start working on the several math problems being placed on the whiteboard.<p>

I glance at the person next to me and whisper to him, "Aren't you going to do the problems? If you don't, chances are you'll be failing in a week."

He sighs a little and looks at the board. "The answer is y3+2y=3." He says monotonously, obviously uninterested in what the teacher is writing.

I'm a bit speechless for a moment and bite my lip. "Y-Yea… But you should probably take at least a few notes; Mrs. Glencoe does notebook checks…"

He nods, though pays no attention to my warning.

I huff to myself, _"This is going to be a long year…" _

After class, I start packing up my things until I hear the new kid's quiet voice mumble something under his breath.

I look over at him, "Hm?" I ask, questionably.

He blushes, very slightly and I wouldn't have noticed if he didn't look away quickly.

I stand there, slightly confused for a second before I start to leave.

"I-I'm Ryuzaki…" He says clearly, with a small smile forming on the corner of his lips.

"I'm Light." I nod and say matter-of-factly.

We stare at each other for a few minutes and I examine his face. It's pale color with the perfect peachy flush… The way the light bounces off his eyes… The soft pink of his lips… I blush probably, brighter than he is, "I-Is there anything I can help you with..?"

He shakes his head, and says monotonously, "No, I don't believe so, Light-kun." He stands up, slings his white backpack over his shoulder and leaves.

I pick up my bag, get up and follow him quickly. "R-Ryuzaki, was it..?"

He nods, "Yes… My name didn't change within a matter of seconds, Light-kun."

I'm stunned. What did I do? "W-What class do you have next?"

"I am quite capable of going to class on my own, Light-kun."

"I-I'm just curious!" I say defensively.

He nods, not believing my stuttered cover-up, but really, who would? "Alright then, Light"

I walk way to my next class, angered, but my thoughts keep heading to Ryuzaki and what seems to be his complete and utter perfection…

* * *

><p><span>L's POV<span>

"_Dammit, Light! I can't you out of my head. Why do thoughts of you torture me so? I'm supposed to be here for the investigation, not to _flirt!_ The sake of the whole goddamn world is at stake, and I can't stop thinking about you and your brunette hair… And your beautiful brown eyes… Kami, help me now… I never took a second glance at someone before, and yet I want to see you again, nay, I crave to see you again… Light, have you cast your spell on me? If so, please remove it… It's giving me a terrible __migraine…"_

* * *

><p><span>Light's POV<span>

What was _that_ for? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything too wrong… I'm now determined to get to know you, Ryuzaki… You intrigue me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Psst!:3 I worked really hard on this so if you wanna Chapter Two.. Rate&amp;Reply:D Pweeesse? I wuv yew! 3 )<strong>


	2. Friendly Competiton

**::I am Kira::**

**Chapter 2:**

**Please, please, PLEASE, review! D: I need to know if it's worth keeping or not. :/**

**Oh yea, and I don't own Deathnote or any of the characters.**

Light's POV

I lay sleeplessly on my bed, staring at the many cracks on my ceiling. _Damn, Ryuzaki! I can't get anything done! I can't write a single name in the Deathnote with a fear that I'll kill you accidentally. 3 days without a single death. I'm positive L has noticed this by now… _I sigh and turn to my side. _Lord, Ryuzaki… You're all I can think about. Your mysterious dark eyes, beautiful pale skin and soft pink lips…_

I sigh again and bury my face in my pillow. I haven't even talked to you, besides the exchanging of names, and it would be an underestimation if you called me a little obsessed…

L's POV

I sit with my knees at my chest, waiting for the teacher to enter the classroom. You think SHE would be on time to the meeting SHE set up. I glance at the clock and watch the second hand make its many dozen rounds.

Eventually, the teacher, fifteen minutes late, comes in. I glance at her. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance this morning."

"No need for attitude, Ryuzaki… I actually invited you here this morning for YOUR advantage." She smiles a little and sets her purse down under her desk. "I was wondering if you'd consider entering an advanced class for the next semester."

I shake my head. "No." I simply say.

"B-But Ryuzaki…" She stutters. "This would look so good on your college transcripts. A-And it would make your family so proud. Don't you want to honor your family, Ryuzaki?"

I glare at her. "What family?"

She looks at me, astonished, as the bell rang and students start pouring into the classroom. Light walks in second to last and I blush slightly, trying to advert my attention to the contents of my backpack, pulling out a blank notebook, which is supposed to contain my math notes.

I sigh under my breath as Light takes his usual seat next to me. _It's his entire fault I can't get anything done! I can't focus anymore; my thoughts are traveling at light speed, and not in the good way. Watari keeps sending me evidence, and I can't even find myself right in mind to fit two opposite puzzle pieces together. Near and Mello, my successors, probably have more of an understanding of the Kira investigation than I do…_

Light glances at me, notebook and pencil in hand, writing the date at the corner of my page. "Taking notes today, Ryuzaki?"

I nod, trying to end the conversation that he's attempting to start. He looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes… "Wanna' borrow my notebook to catch up on your notes?"

I bite my lip and blush a little, "N-No thank you, Light-kun…" I say quietly.

He nods and frowns a little. "O-Okay then, Ryuzaki…" I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he pulls things from his backpack.

The teacher starts passing out graded tests, my focus still on Light's seemingly perfect face… My eyes finally leave him and I look down at my test, not surprised to see it with a perfect score.

Light turns towards me, "What'd you get?" He flashes his 248/250. I blush and flip my test over quickly. He rolls his eyes, "Oh it can't be _that_ bad." He takes my test and looks at the score.

I blush, lean my head on my hands resting on my knees and look down. "Wow, good job, Ryuzaki!" he says, smiling. "It's nice to have a challenge for the high score now."

I smile a little, "Are you asking for a little "friendly competition"?

He nods, "Though I must admit… I'm pretty competitive… And I've had the highest score in the class for years."

I giggle a little, "Good luck upholding that."

Light's POV

Ryuzaki and I finally shared a conversation for the first time in days. Even if he was antagonizing my intellectual level, I don't really care. For the first time in days, I've actually seen him smile. And it's so beautiful…

I think I might ask him to study with me. I get nervous at the thought of speaking to him, afraid I'll mess up my words, let alone the thought of asking him out. And the extremely high chance that I'll be denied.

I sigh and start doodling in my notebook and find myself drawing a picture of Ryuzaki. I blush, tear out the page quickly, crumple it up and throw it into my backpack.

A few minutes later, I get a paper on my desk and am surprised to see perfect handwriting belonging to Ryuzaki on the lined paper.

_Ryuzaki: Is everything okay..? :/_

_Me: Yea, I'm fine, you?_

_R: I'm quite well, thank you._

_Me: Cool… __I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the library tomorrow..?_

I scratch the second part of the note quickly, just leaving the "Cool" part.

_R: Are you sure you're fine, Light-kun? What's wrong? You can tell me, you know. I won't betray my only friend._

_Me: Do you want to hang out afterschool..? I might be able to tell you then._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been writing much recently, I lost internet connection at my house DX<strong>

**And as I said, PLEEAASSEE review… Or there won't be a continuation to this. :c**


	3. Stood up

**::I am Kira::**

**Chapter 3: Stood Up**

**I do not own Deathnote or any of the characters. Enjoy:3**

**Oh and please, tell me if this story is worth making love to or not. :D It would very much excite me. Thanks, darlings. ^^**

L's POV

I've been waiting for Light in front of the school for over an hour now. I sigh. I wish I guessed that he would stand me up. I bite into my lip and start dialing Watari's number on my phone, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I smile and turn around quickly, only to find a yard-supervisor. "You need to go home soon. We're supposed to be closing the gates right now."

I nod as my heart sinks further into my chest. "O-Okay… I guess I'll leave then. I'm sorry for the trouble, ma'am." I call Watari as I make my way out of the school.

"Watari? Can you come and pick me up..?"

"Why, Lawliet?" He asks, "Did your plans of meeting your friend afterschool change?"

I nod and sigh a little. "Yea, something like that… Can you just please come and pick me up?"

He comes a few minutes later in a Rolls Royce. "Home?" He asks as I sit into the car, knees to my chest and look out the window.

I clear my throat, "Y-Yea… Let's go home…" _Or in other words, the hotel I'm staying at for the time being…_

_Why would I be so crushed about this? The great L doesn't need friends… You'd have to leave them behind sooner or later… You know this. Friends will only tie you down. _My eyes water a little and I wipe them quickly with my sleeve as my stomach ties into a knot. _But what if I actually liked you, Light? As your kicking my ass from the inside out._

**Sorry, hunnies. : **

**This chapter was shorter than usual, but trust me, it's gonna get better :D **

**Anyhoo, tell me if you loved it or not. It'd be much appreciated. **

**~ Greater than three:3 ~**


	4. Beyond Birthday

**::I am Kira::**

**Chapter Four: Beyond Birthday**

**I still must say that I do not own Deathnote or any of the characters3**

**Though I wish for all my heart I did:3**

Light's POV

My eyes flutter open and I find myself lying in a hospital room. "H-Huh? Mom..?" A nurse walks over to me and smiles, "Hello, Light... You're in the hospital," she says, "You were found near the high school with a deep cut across your stomach and a couple broken ribs. Do you remember anything, Light?"

I sit up and my eyes water, the pain of sitting was intense. "F-Fuck!"

"Let's try to not sit up until your stitches heal…" She lays me back down. "Now, do you remember anything, Yagami-kun?"

I nod, "R-Red eyes… A-And black hair."

She sighs and looks at someone in the doorway, hidden from my view, "He's delirious, sir… He's not well enough. He must've lost too much blood."

The man steps out, "_Ryuzaki… What is he doing here?"_ I think to myself. He speaks, "He's not…" He looks at an older man that is next to him, his grandfather? "Watari, do some more research on Backup, I heard he recently escaped from prison."

I clear my throat, "R-Ryuzaki? Wh-What are you doing here?"

He looks me dead in the eye, "Because, Light-kun, if someone is to stand me up, they must have a significant reason as to why they did so."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh:3 Juicy. If you don't know who Backup is, he's Beyond Birthday. And if you don't know who he is… You're on your own xD Comment, rate and such. Perty please:3<strong>


End file.
